X-Cage
by deathfire23
Summary: what happens when a 17 year old nerd dies and goes not to hell but to marvel weapon-x facility as a mutant made to kill the avengers si/oc gamer/oc mutant/oc short first chapter /needs a tvtropes page PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this chapter is short to make just set it up and I will make longer chapters soon**

**Chapter****1: X Rising **

Ok so im fucked like so fucked as in just as fucked as a man can get mostly because of three reasons one i'm in the body of a newborn in some lab somewhere two this happened

_**HELLO! NEW GAMER!**_

And three when I looked at a newborn girl next two me I saw this over her head

**Laura Kenny**

**Title:****X-23**

**Hp****:****50,000/50,000**

**Mp:****0/0**

And that was it but that meant I was absolutely screwed


	2. Chapter 2:X Born

**Chapter 2: X Born**

Ok so I think I passed out for a few seconds from fear but i'm good i'm going to die but i'm good ok so let's see i'm in the weapon x facility obviously so i'm probably a very strong mutant maybe even a son of wolverine and it seems I have the gamer ability I can help X-23 find a way in life,i'm in a world wair a nut job terrorist can lift BRIDGES! a seventy pound nerd with daddy issues can kick the ass of galactus and said galactus so ya i'm probably fucked (_sigh_) …..no NO! I fuckin refuse to die like a pussy five minutes after just being reborn ok so time to plan now world placement if it's the comics i'm probably fucked cuz beside comicsexplained videos I know jackshit about the 616 universe let alone if this is a different one tv shows maybe I know the basic evolutine tv show plot line and can help some if its the movies? Well then im close to the logan timeline and then i'm just gonna cry if i have to see hugh jackman die in real life ok and maybe I should see my stats if this is like the normal gamer ability so lets try thoughts (_Stats_)

**Name:****Micheal Cross **

**Title:**_**None**_

**Race:****mutant**

**Age:8 ****minutes **

**Hp:****50/50**

**Mp:****50/50**

**Str:****1**

**Dex:****1**

**Agi:****1**

**Int:****30**

**Wis:****24**

**Luck:****10**

**Description:**_**Micheal cross was once a normal human but after a gunshot to the face he was reborn in the marvel universe with the dorment x-gene **_

Yes YES! YES! I may live ye...fuck Murfy old buddy old pal you won't fuck me to bad right?

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

…**...what the fuck did I do to you Murfy! **Why i'm I so mad? Well two reasons

**ONE:**

**Name:****Franklin Richards**

**Title:**_**none**_

**Hp:****10/10**

**Mp:****50/50**

And two? Well

**Name:****Nate Grey**

**Title:**_**None**_

**Hp:****10/10**

**Mp:****30/30**

Ya shit i'm so fucked

**review and favorite please oh and if you want give me characters you want in the story if I like them I'll put them in the story**


	3. Chapter 3: 2 months later

**I can't think of a title starting with x so here's a time skip and this came to me fast so here's a second chapter your welcome**

**Chapter 3: 2 months later**

It's been two months and I can already tell i'm gonna kill a bitch you know the girl that's indestructible the perfect counter to x-23 Kimura is her name I think and turns out she was hired about a week after I was born and two minutes in guess what the bitch dues she fuckin DROPPED LAURA! HER HP WENT TO FUCKIN 25,000 that's half that'd kill me 20 times over and I think Laura got some natural enhanced durability from Logan because no baby should have survived that and Laura doesn't have mutant powers yet

,oh and turns out being a baby has a few ups and downs first the docs talk a lot and don't give two shits if i'm there so I learned a lot about the world first was that Logan is fuckin terrifying turns out that in Vietnam whine Logan's platoon was down they were attacked by a group of enemies in the numbers of 20,000! Well you know the scene in john carter were john jump's in to the army and wrecks there shit well Logan did about the same and won! And that's where they got the blood for Laura and maybe me? I still don't know if i'm his son/clone or not and that the factory has had a lot of dealings with the hand to get the blood of a lot of hero's without killing them because from what I gather they don't want them to go searching for who killed some big name hero

oh and the downs well turns out since i'm less than three years old my gamer ability is in standby mode which means that inventory,perks,titles and stat placement are locked and I technically have no level which is why it wasn't in the stats page so i'm worthless till I become three oh speaking of ages Laura and me are the same age but Franklin and Nate are still being born in the birthing chamber ya and they have mostly left Nate alone but for Franklin who has been sucking any and all energy in 12 feet of his pod they stuck a mutant to his pod that generates and controls energy from what I i'm going to bet is the negative zone so he is probably going to be just as strong as in canon,

so my plan is to get trained by the facility and befriend Laura,Nate and Franklin then escape and ether join the x-men or maybe go to new York and get help from tony and the avengers oh that reminds me it looks like this world is a combination of the movies comics and tv shows because the Avengers,Logan,Magneto and Xavier look like there movie characters but Laura looks part Mexican like in the evolution tv show but Franklin and Nate were never in the shows or movies that I know of so ya i'm out of ideas for what canon i'm in or if i'm even in canon to begin with for all I know this is a fanfic so first order of business after we escape is to find deadpool and ask him but first i'm going to cry and scream because Kimura is walking over like she wants to pick me up and hell nope so a one a two a "**AAAAAHHHHHH!**" "shut up you little fuck! Your so lucky I cant drop u like the girl" "**AAAAAHHHH **(_translation:fuck you bitch!_)" and she just picked me up and is taking me to a…. Is that a metal slab no that's a metal slab with a very sharp saw attached the it and I start crying harder even though my rational mind is telling me i'm not going to die if they've kept me this long they want/need me around for something and Kimura put me on the table and thru my tears I can see a man in his early thirties with blond hair and a lab coat on and he's very pale and keeps looking at Kimura like he's scare…. Oh he's kidnapped of course i'm a dumb ass but what he says next shocks me into silence "so this is the mutant made to kill the avengers?" the doc says

Well fuck me

**Sorry this is mostly filler **


	4. Chapter 4:time skip and meta joke

**If anyone has a idea on which mutants micheal comes from and what powers he has pm me your guess or review it and all try and put my answer in the chapter after your review and the winner if there is one can get bragging rights or something so ya that's it for now r&r**

**Chapter 4**

OK so as Kimura walks down a hall with me in her arms i'm left shocked and a little in pain turns out sins i'm made to kill the avengers I get a upgrade to my mutation they have given me two shots that will evolve my x-gene and make me a killing machine when it activates the first in my major muscle groups so the biceps the calf's and the pecks then for the second shot in to the bone marrow so my legs,arms,chest and hip hurts and this will happen every month or so and also Laura and I are going to be under heavy watch from what I can see if i'm made to kill the avengers and she is the ultimate assassin then Stan **(AN:rest in peace oh father of hero's)** knows what Franklin and Nate are made for so my logical mind is telling me they are going to guard us like a priest with the holy grail and so it makes sense they put us in the same room which we just walked in to a 10ft by 10ft room with metal roof,floor and walls a chair and crib in the center of the room and a bed in the corner for Kimura so she can watch us 24/7 if needed and a dresser full of clothes for Kimura,Laura and I the room was warm and Kimura put me in the crib I look to my left and there's Laura napping away as a guy that has raised two babies in his past life I can say with no pause that a sleeping little baby girl that instantly starts to hold on to you the second your close to her is the most adorable thing ever and I wish I had a camera

But oh well now it seems i'm going to have a lot of free time for the next three years so this should be fun

**10 MONTHS LATER**

So it's my birthday and I just got a notification

**!NOTICE!**

**The gamer is updating and unlocking a few new features **

**Like**

***level**

***stats**

***inventory **

"Really? You just update at my birthday like a bitch what about me needing to be three?" And then a voice appeared in my head like a cannon shot destroying all chance that I'd not hear it "_**fuck you i'm bored as fuck so get to work bitch or i'll drop you on the going merry as a bag of meat for Luffy"**_ "you don't have to be a dick about it and damn chapter 4 is when you kill the fourth wall really?" "_**Luffy~"**_ "Ok ok just go away"

And now ...wait what just happened? Eh doesn't matter ok so stat time

**STAT PAGE**

**Name:****Micheal Cross **

**Title:**_**None**_

**Level:****1 ****exp:****20/120**

**Race:****mutant**

**Age:****1 year **

**Hp:****50/50 ****Hpr:****10per min**

**Mp:****50/50 ****Hpr:****10per min**

**Str:****1**

**Dex:****1**

**Agi:****1**

**Int:****30**

**Wis:****24**

**Luck:****10**

**Stat points:****10**

**Description:**_**Micheal cross was once a normal human but after a gunshot to the face he was reborn in the marvel universe with the dormant x-gene **_

Ok so it seems I've got ten stat points so where should I put them? Ok so four to agility two to dex and that leaves five for later cool

**STAT PAGE**

**Name:****Micheal Cross **

**Title:**_**None**_

**Level:****1 ****exp:****20/120**

**Race:****mutant**

**Age:****1 year **

**Hp:****50/50 ****Hpr:****10per min**

**Mp:****50/50 ****Hpr:****10per min**

**Str:****1**

**Dex:****3**

**Agi:****4**

**Int:****30**

**Wis:****24**

**Luck:****10**

**Stat points:****5**

**Description:**_**Micheal cross was once a normal human but after a gunshot to the face he was reborn in the marvel universe with the dormant x-gene **_

Now it's time to go meet Laura at training I get op from my chair i'm eating at and take the plate to the sink to wash later I had kept the old room and Laura had been moved over to a room next to me it just had a bad dresser with a lamp a spin chair and a rug that's it and Laura and I had got a good amount of freedom at least anuf that we weren't in cages I guess so that's good and it made sense if Laura and I were made as living weapons and then later got mad at the fact we were caged it would suck to be the guys that put us there no? As I think this I start to walk down the hall to the only room in this place that probably has a wood door after all today was the day Laura and I start training

The first thing they would be teaching us is jujitsu I think as it made sense good defensive style with a lot of blocks and it gives the ability to work with a good amount of weapons and in terms of fighting styles not that hard to learn plus it can be used as a good starting place for other styles so as I walked into a room that look like it was right out of a ninja training anime old wise-ass teacher in a gi and all i'm not surprised to see a few sword, spear's and other weapons on the wall and as I walk in the world grows grey and time stops for a second and a screen opens in front of me

**Notice!**

**Entering a training room gives a boost to STR,DEX and AGI by 25%,25% and 15% respectively **

**[**_Accept_**] [**_Decline_**] **

I looked at the screen for half a second before clicking accept and then color flowed back into the world and time started again I walked to the center of the room and stood next to Laura and in front of the old man/Sensei we were all wearing the same thing a all white gi the only difference being that Laura and I had a white belt and the old man had a black one I looked to his name tag and nearly died in fear

**Name:****Sensei **

**Level:****?**

**Title:**_Master of chi_

**Hp:****10,000,000/10,000,000**

**Mp:****10/10**

**Chi:****30,000,000/30,000,000**

Huh guess chi and mp are different things all together go figure It looked like I could click his title so I did so

**Name:****Sensei **

**Level:****?**

**Title:****Master of chi/**_Affect _

_Plus 100% damage with chi based attacks and plus 200% to chi _

**Hp:****10,000,000/10,000,000**

**Mp:****10/10**

**Chi:****30,000,000/30,000,000**

Ok so don't take a hit from this guy and wait one second is this a joke his names really Sensei? Thats stupid, not that i'm saying that out loud of course,

"So child, you've decided to join us " Sensei says evenly, a bit annoyed I replied "I don't have much of a coice do I?" _POW! -30hp _Next thing I know i'm on the floor "no you dont " he says and as my vision stops swimming I see Sensei over me and Laura looks about two seconds from killing the old man that hits like a truck he god damn nearly killed me with one shot so I look at Laura and shake my head no trying to tell her to not attack this obviously stronger man and I guess her instincts are still strong even as a kid because she listens and backs down "ok, so you just going to stand there or are you going to show me why you are the one teaching me" I ask defiant as ever even tho one hit would kill me even if I die so what this is marvel i'd just come back _+10hp _so a minute has passed good two more minute's and I should be full health "brat fine stand with the girl I will show you respect" Sensei say's with a completely even voice that makes it even scarier than if he'd yelled it

**Quest: Learn or Die**

_**You must now learn jujitsu from Sensei for the next year failure is not acceptable **_

**Reward:**

_**Completion**_

_***13 stat points**_

_***skill:**__**Jujitsu level 1**_

_***1 level**_

_**Failure:**_

_***2 stat points**_

_***Possible death**_

_**[**__Accept__**] [**__Decline__**]**_

Ok first called it and second this is gonna suck ok so here we go and with those two thought I pressed accept

**So that was a good chapter definitely the longest the end was a little rushed in my mind oh and for the future chapters I have a Question laura was a cutter originally in the comics during the stay at the facility and I have a idea on working that in so if you guys want that to stay or go let me know in the comments I know this kind of stuff can be hard to talk about trust me self hate is something Ive work with for a long time oh and read and review please? Or I might not remember to post chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5: Fuck You Sensei

**This is a first for me but i'm a man of my word so time to answer some comments**

**Incarnate47: You are surprisingly close on that first one, Good idea but I was more asking if you all care because some people find it offensive to talk about and I wanted to cover all my basses plus her and michael are only a year old so that's not gonna come up till there eight or so, And I will try to keep that in mind thank you I will try to keep it going as long as possible**

**Guest: so?**

**blackdragonfic: thanks I try really hard**

**Chapter 5: Fuck you Sensei**

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow this shit hurts" I said as I limp over to my room after three hours of practice and ass-whoop on me specifically Sensei decided that Laura was a prodigy and I was average and I got the bruises to prove it and the skill's

**Quest: Learn or Die**

_**You must now learn jujitsu from Sensei for the next year failure is not acceptable **_

**Complete:**

_**Reward**_

_***13 stat points**_

_***skill:**__**Jujitsu level 1**_

_***1 level**_

**STAT PAGE**

**Name:****Micheal Cross **

**Title:**_**None**_

**Level:****2 ****exp:****20/240**

**Race:****mutant**

**Age:****1 year**

**Hp:****100/100 ****Hpr:****20per min**

**Mp:****100/100 ****Hpr:****20per min**

**Str:****1**

**Dex:****3**

**Agi:****4**

**Int:****30**

**Wis:****24**

**Luck:****10**

**Stat points:1****5**

**Description:**_**Micheal cross was once a normal human but after a gunshot to the face he was reborn in the marvel universe with the dorment x-gene **_

**Skill's**

_skill:__Jujitsu (level 1)_

**Description:****it helps you not get a ass kicking tho you still need some help**

"Don't be a baby I didt hit you thot hared" Laura says in her usual monotone but with a bit of baby talk "bull my ass still hurts" I replied as I see she's sitting down on my bed and I almost jump but stop myself "oh and that remind me here's a birthday gift" I said as I head over to my dresser and open a drawer before taking out a small object covered in bits of newspaper I throw it to her and watched as she grow from surprise to happy then back to surprised as she looked at the small ankh gold necklace I stole from one of the guards id always been a bit of a klepto in my passed life but I don't think it followed me to this life well accept the talent of course thank stan "t-tt-thanks" Laura stuttered surprised "it's the symbol of life so you can have a little luck no matter what" I say I had observed it after I stole it and been pretty surprised,

**Ankh-Symbol of Life**

**Description:****a mystic symbol of life that brings forth youth and health**

**Durability:****10,000**

**Affect:**

*****_plus 50hp_

*****_plus 10mp_

*****_plus 10 Str_

I found out bare hand you do at max three times you're Str stat in damage it would take me literally six thousand full power attacks to break that thing that's fuckin insane.

As I go over to the wall opposite the bed and start to sit on the floor cross-legged my hands take a bit of a spiderman web slinging type pose then I rested them on my knees and tried to relax and focused trying to sense the energies of the universe I think that was how did it in canon but I can be wrong but it was my only lead right now that I can reasonably try at the moment "so you do what I ask?" I asked Laura she nodded and poked out two fingers then showed five fingers like id showed her "good,thank you" I added the last bit as a after thought and she beamed like that meant the facilities plan right now was to have Nate come out when we were two then Franklin when we were five this was kind of easy really the staff don't give two shit's if Laura and I hear about Franklin and Nate but they are a little suspicious of my intelligence so me hearing it is a little worrying but if Laura hears well she's only one so who cares right? As half my mind works on meditating the other half dissolves into talking with Laura my chest starts to burn and I can feel a waver in the air but I can't see it I feel as tho two puzzle pieces are moving closer the ever before but then I hear a bunch of boot stomps heading towards me and I jump to my feet the feeling leaves me and I turn towards the door as a man in military garb comes in and points at Laura and yells "GET IN YOUR CELL" she looked at me and I nodded telling her it was ok she headed to her room then the guy closed the door and I heard it get locked ok what the fucks going on? I moved a chair in front of the door then looked out of the door's window and now let's see what the fuck is going...fuck just fuck

**Wade Wilson**

**level:****35**

**Hp:****1,000/10,000**

**Mp:0/0**


	6. Chapter 6: 5 months in 5 minutes

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait it's the end of the year I'm getting a job soon and I've been sick for about two weeks or so so again sorry but I won't always be able to update frydays so to make it easier on me the updates are going to be every month sucks but I have a life to ya know oh and now time to answer a few reviews**

**stylo1: Yes it's short I made the first chapter in like 2 min and posted it to see what was going to happen then it had 75 views in a day and I was like "hell ya this is gonna be fun" and thus here we are.**

**Jake: Thanks! Your support is the greatest.**

**DepressedNinja75: Ya my grammar sucks I know I'm hoping to try and fix that and the chapter length the more I write.**

**P.s. found the page break button ya!**

**Chapter 6 5 months in 5 minutes **

So they kept us in our cells for about a month with Sensei coming in every three days to teach me something so jujitsu leveled fast

_skill:__Jujitsu (level 4)_

**Description:****you can yous jujitsu somewhat well**

**Affect:****blocked attacks do 9/10 damage, throws and parres do 2% more **

**damage.**

And I didn't get to see Laura the intira month then we were taken to a shooting range and shown a 1911 compact handgun then the teacher who surprise surprise was DeadPool sans the fuck face it was weird you try getting retout how to shoot a gun by Ryan Reynolds I hunted in my past life some so I now how to use a gun mentally but my body doesn't so ya weird but after that laura and I started a pretty normal thing for all kids homework besides jujitsu and gun club we started learning english,russian,spanish and japanese and ya it sucked but I was learning somewhat and this went on for the next four months with the occasionale shot of mutant booster I was getting every month it hurt but I got this

_Skill:__Physical Endurance (level 2)_

**Description:****you can now get hit and not act like a pussy**

**Affect:****you take 10% less damage from Physical attacks **

So worth it I guess Wade had been nice to Laura and me even brought Laura a kit-kat bar from the staffs lounge, and also the pod with Nate in it had got damaged a bit from Franklin absorbing the energy from the pod and so they took him out and from what I understand Nate barely survived so he's about seven months to early but it activated his mutant power early to so in the long run it will help me most likely but right now Nate is in the doc's room under 24/7 guard so ya I'm not getting him till he's let out,

At the moment i've found this book on coding and god-DAMN I took coding in middle school and i'll tell you it was god damn hell to look at that damn book so coding is going to be difficult later but it needs to be learned if I want some of the plans I have to work oh and I was finally able to find a way to maybe learn who my genetic parents are you see the lab is guarded by a combination of hd 360 degree view cameras at every corner,high reinforced tungsten-steel doors with Stark industries retinal,fingerprint scanner and code based security locks now finding a doctor that can go in was as easy as sitting by the door and pretending to go to sleep till a doctor went to open the door and then just a squint latter the code 616-23 was mine his finger print came even easier I just grabbed a piece of tape and waited as he finished a glass of water I kindly asked if I can take it to the sink for him surprised he says yes and on the way I got the print easy the cameras on the other hand are gonna be a bitch to get past so they'll wait for a bit wall I think of a plan for that It does help that I live here so I got time to look into ways past it maybe short out the power for a bit to wherever the main cameras lead or flood a room and wait for everyone to run to that and then try but all I know right now is that isn't happening now tho what is happening is the funniest thing I've ever seen I'd stolen a coke from a guard then stole some of the docs pills and broke them up and added them to the drink and left it out dear kimura it seems is a coke fan in other words she deserves this so as I drink my equally stolen undrugged Pepsi **(AN:Pepsi better than coke!)** And three...two..one. ?...um nothing_?_ the FUCK! I put the hole bottle in that damn thing observe the fucken hell out of that shit!

**Drugged Coke-caffeinated beverage**

**Description:****a drink that was already the devil's piss has now been made worse with enough drugs to kill five men **

**Durability:****10 **

**Affect:**

*-3500hp

*64% chance of addiction

*Title:**U ONE DUMB MOTHER FUCKER**

Well okay then…

…..

HahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahha

HahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahhaHahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahha

**Yep that's the chapter see ya **

**Deathfire out~**


	7. Chapter 7: your choice

**To Guest: I already answered this in the comments but I just wanted to add that at the moment Michael is trapped in a one year old's body in the marvel universe with no help so these chapters have been Michael trying to adjust and make plans plus some world building and as he's being watched almost 24/7 there's just not that much he can do even with the gamer ability after the foundry starts sending him and the others on assassination missions and stuff of that nature is when you are going to start seeing more of a growth with his abilities and even then his powers are going to be so op that he won't need much help anyway**

**Blazing heart frigid soul: thank you. **

**Kargan3033: thank you, your support helps a lot**

**Ok really quickly I just want to say perks and skills are different in this story skills are things that can be levelled continuously and perks are already at max level with a few exceptions and skills can become perks if they get to max level but perks can't become skills simply skills can become better but perks are as good as there gonna get **

**Chapter 7 **

Well this last week has been a pain in the ass but at least I have been able to get a lot of my stats up

**Name:****Micheal Cross **

**Title:**_**None**_

**Level:****2 ****exp:****139/240**

**Race:****mutant/**_x-gene inactive_

**Age:****1 year **

**Hp:****100/100 ****Hpr:****20per min**

**Mp:****100/100 ****Hpr:****20per min**

**Str:****3**

**Dex:****3**

**Agi:****6**

**Int:****30**

**Wis:****25**

**Luck:****10**

**Stat points:1****5**

**Description:**_**Micheal cross was once a normal human but after a gunshot to the face he was reborn in the marvel universe with the dorment x-gene **_

**Skill's**

_skill:__Jujitsu (level 6)_

**Description:****you can yous jujitsu somewhat well**

**Affect:****blocked attacks do 2/3 damage,throws and parres do 7% more Damage.**

_Skill:__Physical Endurance (level 2)_

**Description:****you can now take a punch to the nuts better than 95% of guys**

**Affect:****you take 20% less damage from Physical attacks **

_Skill:__Firearm use (level 2)_

**Description:** **you can now shoot someone else's foot off**

**Affect:** **10% faster reload time with all mastered forms of firearms,10% better accuracy with all mastered forms of firearms **

**Known models **

_Handgun:__(clip, miniature model) (level 2)_

_Handgun:__(revolver, miniature model) (level 1)_

_Skill:__Sword use (level 3)_

**Description:****you can now get in to a sword fight and not look like a bitch**

**Affect:** **7% faster swing with all mastered forms of swords, take ⅗ the damage from attacks when blocking, do 20% more damage with all mastered forms of swords**

**Known forms**

_Shortsword:__(tanto) (level 3)_

_Knife:__(non throwable,tactical) (level 1)_

**Perks**

_Perk:__Knowing glance (MAX)_

**Description:****your wisdom is so great that but a glance can give you the secrets of all things **

**Affect:****get full stats page from one target once a day including stats,skills,perks etc**

Ya I'd finally got skills for my sword and gun work they had started us on miniature revolvers and also on bladed weapons Laura was better with the knife but I was always a genius with a sword even in my past life so this was just a relearning course for me and some new text was next to my race on the stat sheet it was pressable but the word "unavailable" just came up so I was left waiting and I'd learned that you got perks from the stats every twenty five points I probably didn't get one from intelligence because I was born with thirty points from the get go I'd used _[knowing glance]_ twice once on Laura

**Name:****Laura Kenny**

**Title:****X-23**

**Level:****4 ****exp:****30/960**

**Race:****mutant/**_x-gene inactive_

**Age:****1 year **

**Hp:****400,050/400,050 (400,000/400,000)****Hpr:****1,000per min**

**Mp:****10/10 (0/0) ****Mpr:****10per min**

**Str:****15 (5)**

**Dex:****10**

**Agi:****10**

**Int:****9**

**Wis:****7**

**Luck:****2**

**Stat points:**

**Description:****Laura Kenny is a poor girl that was born from the blood of James "logan" howlett she loves her brother and thinks he will always protect her but is worried he might get hurt doing so so she wants to get stronger**

**Skill's**

_Skill:__Jujitsu (level 12)_

**Description:****you can yous jujitsu somewhat well**

**Affect:** **physically blocked attacks do no damage to you, blocking does half the damage to the attacker, throws and parrys do double damage.**

_Skill:__Physical Endurance (level 3)_

**Description:****you can now tank a punch to the throat**

**Affect:****you take 30% less damage from Physical attacks **

_Skill:__Firearm use (level 2)_

**Description:** **you can now shoot someone else's foot off**

**Affect:** **10% faster reload time with all mastered forms of firearms,10% better accuracy with all mastered forms of firearms **

**Known models **

_Handgun:__(revolver, miniature model) (level 2)_

_Handgun:__(clip, miniature model) (level 1)_

_Skill:__Sword use (level 3)_

**Description:****you can now get in to a sword fight and not look like a bitch**

**Affect:** **7% faster swing with all mastered forms of swords, take ⅗ the damage from attacks when blocking, do 20% more damage with all mastered forms of swords**

**Known forms**

_Knife:__(non throwable,tactical) (level 3)_

_Shortsword:__(tanto) (level 1)_

Ya her description kind of made me want to cry a little bit and that's why I decided to write down the anti-life equation from DC and then I used _[observe]_ on it and got error messages for TWO FUCKIN HOURS after that I used _[knowing glance]_ and got this

**Anti-life equation**

**Description:****this equation is power and control given form **

**Affect:** **who ever reads this equation can hypnotize and control anyone who they want be they man,god human or demon all fall to your will **

now for the last ten minutes or so I've been trying to think if I should do it or burn it with a lighter I stole

**Well I've been trying to for the last week and I can't decide so I'm going to have to go and give you all the choice I'll have a poll open on my page after a few weeks I'll go with the winner **


	8. Chapter 8:oh no

**Ok so this is the last chapter where the main character is going to be one so next chapter expect a time skip and it's also going to be a really big chapter at least by my standards so look forward to that**

**Psyren1596:Damn people have both complemented and insulted my story but you are the first to actually thank me for posting a chapter so this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Guest:look if you don't like my story just don't read it instead of calling it shit so thus by the time this is posted your comment will have been deleted so go fuck your self **

**pdalberg:*Skywalker voice* NEVER! (I think I have the right scene if not let me know)**

**ThatGuyWhoUsualyCouldCareLess:No it's mostly just me wondering if I should add it now plus Michael would be worried about the anti-life equation messing with his mind as it's known to corrupt everyone the only reason he is thinking of doing it is because it's literally a god cheat that can be gotten whenever you want with little cost and the ****ONLY** **reason Michael is even thinking of doing this is because he believes gamers mind might be able to keep him safe as this chapter shows and yes there are reality warpers in this story the gods,one or two mutant and of course Franklin Richards you know the god of reality warping.**

**Brunolmg:just read**

**Chapter 8 oh no**

I looked at the equation for what felt like hours memorizing it I'd only written it down because it was hard to remember the whole thing at once now that I've memorized it I slowly picked it up and lit the side of the paper on fire and dropped it on the metal floor watching it burn till nothing but Ash remained now time to go god mode at one

"_(sigh)_ yolo, loneliness + alie_nati_on + **fear** \+ despair" I said as I felt the words change and quiver with power but it was like it wasn't sure what it was itself

"_\+ self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding x guilt x shame x failure x_" the power in the words started to even out I then felt my mind start to be pulled from my body and it rouse up past the sky and the heavens then out of the universe entirely the words connected me to a power outside of it all I felt it start to flood into my very soul

" _judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly,_" a cable of light linked my body with my mind and the pool of power above me was draining into me like a whirlpool then the power started to creep down the cable to my body and my mind started to become one with the energy

"**love=lies, life=death, self=**" the cable started to retract my back and the pool swirled around me as my mind and body became one once again and power exploded from me fusing me to gether and for a second everything stilled then I spoke for a final time

"**Darksied**" and the swirl collapsed down onto me agony became my only existence slowly it faded and as I began to stand I noticed everything was grey and Frozen and from nowhere a being appeared "no" I said in horror

"_**yes"**_ darksied said "_**now you as my vessel this world and all apon it will be mine!"**_

**Ya I went there what do you all think?**

**Deathfire23 out~**


	9. Chapter 9 hell

**Ok first off I know this chapter is probably smaller than you all want and I'm sorry if that's the case it's just I restarted school then my mom told me I should just go for my GED and have been sick for the past two weeks and I'm still not one hundred percent I'm not making excuses just informing all of you why this chapter is small and yet still took so long**

**Next this is probably going to set a lot of Darkseid fanboys off so bitch's exit is the window to hell behind you**

**Now onto the reviews**

**Mr. Writes-a-Lot:Thank you.**

**Brunolmg:I hope you aren't disappointed.**

**AceRoyalty:A one year old made from wolverine/to kill the avengers can and I've been taking karate since I was one mostly just exercising and not actually training but still little kids can exercise very easily, it's not hard as long as you do it right and on the guns they are using specially made guns for their size while being trained by pre fuck-face Deadpool so yes it is possible, his gamer description is fine it says how he died and gives a good amount of info on him his current life? Your reading it, Parentage?! Bitch it's a mystery for a fuckin reason YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW YET THAT'S THE FUCKIN POINT! Powers…..?Am I a joke to you? he doesn't have powers yet AND same answer as the last one, his appearance is answered in this chapter and red hair is cool but no not even close, I've actually trained as a little kid so I know for a fact you're wrong it's all about HOW you train that matters on how old you are a 5 pound dumbbell? perfect for a little kid a hundred times gravity chamber? Might want to give that back to Goku and find something else,it's not the size it's how you use it.**

**KaySchus:I don't know if it derails the plot it's just I don't have the time for big chapter's and I'm trying to find a schedule that gives me that time sorry if it bothers you,thank you I've already answered this so many times anyway,right here's my counter….don't care,it did kind of sound like you were trying to put the story down but that might just be me I've been getting shit in pm for hours so ya sorry if I sounded like a dick and again I'm a new writer so right now I'm just trying to find my groove so quality is going to suck for a bit sorry.**

**Chapter 9 hell**

"this is my life now isn't it _sigh_"I say in despair then I start to get up but I notice I'm taller then I should be I look back and see a statue of my one year old body but it's made out of pure crimson energy that I could just tell was anti-life equation energy I look down at my hands and I see my old pale white skin I'm seventeen again at my shitty height of 5 '8 and I'm wearing the faded blue-jeans,white T-shirt and the shitty (or so my friends said) black leather jacket I died in I felt the top of my head and felt the soft brown/black hair that every girl I'd ever met had put their hands thru at least once I looked over to the mirror on the wall two brown eyes stared back at me then with no small amount of dread in my stomach I moved my hair off my forehead and there in the center like a third eye was the bullet hole that killed me a shiver went up my spine "_**hahaha so the mortal that summoned me is a reincarnated soul from hell"**_ darkseid laughed I flinched back raising my right arm and pulling the sleeve of my jacket down on my arms were bloody red burn scars that look like chains kind of like kratos "ya the climb up is a pain in the ass almost as bad as the landing"

"_**you arent scared?"**_ darkseid asked he didn't act like he cared at all and just asked because it might be amusing "a bullet to the face took five minutes to kill me,the fires of hell trapped me for two months and the climb? The climb took a week I've read about you I know enough about you that I don't give two shits" all true but I'd really just been buying time to read his stats

**Name:** **darkseid **

**Title:** **dark god of apocalyps**

**Level:** **23 **

**Race:** **New God/**_depowered _

**Hp:****1,000,000/1,000,000**

**Mp:****2,000,000/3,000,000**

**Str:****2000**

**Dex:****100**

**Agi:****999**

**Int:****100**

**Wis:****100**

**Luck:****0**

**Description:** **darkseid was a power mad god but now after being pulled into a new dimension has lost the power of the omega effect and thus been left near powerless **

Ohhh really... I mentally smile as a plan starts to form "and I'm not impressed by some pathetic little prince that got mad at being second best" there's the look of hate "your nothing special Uxas just a spoiled brat that got too much power to fast" _VVUUMMM_ fiery hot plasma lanced forth from his eyes I jump to the side and his blast misses by a hair I land then roll to my feet "_ahahha_ that confirms it without the Omega effect you can't even track me with your eye blasts and you obviously aren't good enough to hit me without it " I mock him and start to run to the wall to my right side and go to jump through it "please work!" I yell closing my eyes, I feel like I'm going through jello and then I drop down into a school hallway my school hallway I smirk "ya I'm awesome" "_**DIE!"**_ "fuck!running now!" then I'm going with the quickness down hallways left,left,up the stairs and a right I quickly grab the p.a. mic of the table in front of me "_hey bitch sorry to say but this is my mind so you ain't going to be finding shit till I say so"_ then I hit the table and a part of the top flips open and a keyboard comes out with a smile that the devil himself would have feared I tipped in a single command and hit enter _BOOM!_ "I love that my paranoia goes even to my mindscape _ahahah_ " I then turn to the cameras the school had to find they actually worked and darkseid was fighting a team of Naruto,Luffy,Goku,buggs bunny and alienX I quickly grab a Pepsi from nowhere and sit back and watch the show "_sssipp aaaaahhhh_"

**5 minutes later**

"_Huff huff __**I hate you! "**_ one very bloody and pained Darksied said to me I quickly through a glance to his health bar

**Hp:****100/1,000,000**

I raise in eyebrow "really I thought you would at least be able to get out of that fight with half health " "_**fuck you you mortal worm "**_ darkseid damn near yelled at me, now at that I just smiled "well now i think this farse has gone on to long so I'm going to play my last card and if you beat it you win fair? "

I said and darkseid looked curious I put my drink down and stood up and lowered my jacket sleeve to show my now bloody wrist "you see win I was "walking" out of hell I took a look at the gate and we'll you don't forget something like that " I nodded my head to the ceiling above us both "thats an unopened portal to hell but it's only strong unuf for one of us so it's a fifty-fifty shot live or die ready to play Uxas " he glared at me straightened his back and spoke with a smirk "_**begin"**_

Smirking I spoke the name of hell "=¥°π÷¢®≠™"

_TH__UUuuuum _a pillar of fire slammed down between us and slowly consumed us both chains of rusted iron appeared and rapped darkseid up and started to drag him down "_ahahha_ ya see if hell's gotta choose it's going to fall to its base programming inprison evil and you have a lot more blood on your hands bitch " I turn and start to walk away unable to hear a reply over the crystal of the damned I feel myself starting to wake up everything is red it fades to darkness and I'm sitting on the floor in my room once more "_huff huff huff stat page open huff "_

**Perks**

_Perk:__Knowing glance (MAX)_

**Description:****your wisdom is so great that but a glance can give you the secrets of all things **

**Affect:****get full stats page from one target once a day including stats,skills,perks etc**

_Perk__:Anti-life equation_ _(MAX)_

**Description:****this equation is power and control given form **

**Affect:** **who ever reads this equation can hypnotize and control anyone who they want be they man,god human or demon all fall to your will **

"yes! _huff huff _" I tiredly exclame I look out my door as best as I can from the floor and see some of the scientists carrying a metal box curious I observe it

**Metal containment box**

**Description:****contains imperfect x-gene evaluation formula made from the x-genes of Raven Darkholme and Armando Muñoz **

**Durability:****100,000,000**

**Affect:**

*-100hp

*Gives stat effect "coma" for up to a year

*50% chance of instant death

*evaluation of x-gene

"fuck"

**And done there happy big chapter and a fight scene tho I will admit it was difficult to make this chapter just didn't want to happen so ya whatcha think?**

**Deathfire23 out~**


End file.
